Not while I'm around
by RebeccaMariePotterMalfoy
Summary: Songfic, inspired by the song Not while I'm around from the movie Sweeney Todd 2007, I hope you enjoy it!


**Disclaimer: I dont own neither the song, nor the character which belong to JKR (except little Lily, Yes! I did invent her! Although the name is the same, mine looks nothing like that little girl JKR invented! I like mine better!)****  
**

**A/N:**This is a story I came up with while listening to the song "Not while Im around"-Sweeney Todd (Movie 2007). I wrote while in a flight, I was crying and really depressed so this is what came up from that situation...Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was almost midnight and you could find Draco in the nursery he and Harry had built for their daughter Lily. And if you paid close attention, you could hear a soft voice singing.

_Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around..._

He was putting her to sleep, and kept singing until she finally did. Once she was inside the safety of the crib Harry had built with his own hands, he turned around, headed for the bedroom he had once shared with the love of his life

_Demons are prowling everywhere  
Nowadays  
I'll send them howling I don't care  
I got ways..._

While walking through the long corridors of a mansion that was meant to be occupied with children, but unfortunately would never be, and with sad thoughts wondering around his head, he kept singing the song that had been once his lover's favorite.

_No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_

Tears came running down from his silver shaded eyes, when he realized how true the lyric was, he had meant to protect Harry from the vengeful demons called Death Eaters after he had defeated the so called "Dark Lord", but he couldn't be following Harry everywhere all the time, much less with him working as an auror. So this was something that couldn't be prevented.

**Flashback**

"_Harry! Please don't leave! I don't want anything to happen to you!_" yelled Draco.

"_Dragon, you know that I have to do this, nothing will be happening to me anytime soon, besides if we want to be safe from those maniacs… I have to do it!_" said Harry in an almost soothing voice.

"_But I want you here! Where I know you're safe!_ " Draco whined hoping this would work.

"_Draco! No! I want a safe place to raise Lily and our future children, even for you and me!_" And with that, he left to never return.

**End Flashback**

He received two days later a letter telling him that Harry had died of blood loss after being stabbed with a poison covered athame (1) by an agonizing death eater, who was thought to be dead and the last one there was of that group. The letter also brought a note, written by Harry before his death.

_**Draco,**_

_**If you've received this, it means that I am already dead; I left this in case this would happen.**_

_**I want you to know that none of this was your fault; don't blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent even though you tried.**_

_**I know you wanted me safe, but that was also my wish for you and our family, and I hope (I'm sure) I have accomplished that.**_

_**Don't mourn in my name, be happy, and I wish for you to spend all the years we won't be able to spend together, with a smile on your face and knowing I'm protecting you both.**_

_**I love you and Lily very much, and I want you to tell her about me as much as you can so she doesn't forget of his dad.**_

_**I have to leave now**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Harry/Dad**_

That same letter hung, now, over his and Harry's bed, framed in holly (2).

And as he reminiscenced, he kept on singing until he fell asleep with tears in his eyes and a mind filled with Harry and the good moments they spent together.

_Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while  
but in time, nothing can harm you  
not while I'm around..._

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) Athame: A double-edge knife used in Wiccan rituals**

**(2) Holly: The name of this wood comes from the word "Holy" which means sacred, and was believed by the Celtic community that this wood protected whoever had it, from evil.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this one shot as much as I did writing it! (Actually I didn't enjoy writing it, for I was crying!!). Leave reviews please! It takes nothing but a second. At least so I know you liked it! Thanks!**

**Gemm-chan**


End file.
